


Working Up An Appetite

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can be picky about his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up An Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://www.flickr.com/photos/organicpixel/2455342367/) [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/)**picfor1000** prompt.

Arthur always looked very carefully at the food Merlin brought him these days when it involved some kind of stew. Give a prince rat stew once and he never let you forget it. Though Arthur probably did have a point. He’d forced Merlin to eat a whole bowl of the stuff, leaning over him with a far too amused look on his face, and it had tasted vile. Still, needs must during times of famine and Merlin couldn't help feeling that he'd been made to suffer enough for that particular incident now. These days he just brought Arthur what the castle kitchens had cooked for him, so if it was awful it was hardly Merlin's fault. He did have to concede that their latest effort didn't look overly appetising as Arthur dug into the bowl and let the contents drip slowly off his spoon. Arthur gave a grimace of disgust and let the spoon drop into the bowl with a muted clatter.

"Merlin," he complained. "Why are you bringing me this... this swill instead of a proper meal?"

"It's not my fault!" Merlin protested, holding up his hands defensively. "The cook told me that with all the preparations for the feast your father announced they don't have the time to prepare more elaborate fare for your lunch."

Arthur gave his stew another grim look. "At this rate I'll starve before the feast. This is inedible, take it away."

"Of course, sire," Merlin said. "Though I don't think you have any worries about starving. You've plenty of meat on your bones to sustain you."

"Are you calling me fat again?" Arthur frowned at him. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

Merlin flashed a quick smile at him. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'm merely stating a fact."

Arthur snorted as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. He walked over to Merlin and prodded him in the ribs with his finger. "I suppose, compared to you, everyone has plenty of meat on their bones. Do you ever eat, Merlin? You're ridiculously skinny."

"I eat plenty," Merlin said, affronted. "I just spend so much time running around doing things for you that I use it all up."

"Are you implying that I'm lazy now?" Arthur said. He poked Merlin again. "You know how much time I spend training or hunting." He patted his own stomach. "This is all muscle I'll have you know."

Merlin ducked his head, hiding a smile. "If you say so."

"What, do you want me to prove it to you?" Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

Before Merlin could reply, Arthur had stripped out of his tunic in a single, fluid motion. Merlin stared. It wasn't that he'd never seen Arthur half-naked before, but usually he was the one undressing him. There was something different about Arthur stripping off his own clothes especially for him that started a nervous fluttering in Merlin's stomach. It only increased when Arthur caught hold of his hand and pulled it to rest on his undeniably well-sculpted chest.

"There, feel that," Arthur said proudly. "That is all muscle and the result of years of training."

Merlin swallowed hard and tried to resist carding his fingers through the blond hair on Arthur's chest. Arthur's skin was pleasantly warm and felt smooth under his hand, leaving Merlin attempting not to let his body react despite their closeness.

"Very... impressive," he mumbled eventually. Arthur was still holding his wrist and Merlin could feel the steady, rapid beat of his heart against his palm.

"Merlin," Arthur said suddenly, his voice quiet. "Are you blushing?"

If he hadn't been before, he certainly was now. Merlin lowered his head to avoid Arthur's gaze, but Arthur was having none of it. His free hand caught hold of Merlin's chin, tilting it up until they were eye to eye.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Arthur asked.

There were plenty of things Merlin wished he could tell Arthur, but none of them seemed entirely relevant at that moment. Instead, he decided to forego words in favour of stepping closer to Arthur and leaning in to press their mouths together. It seemed more eloquent given the circumstances and Arthur appeared to agree as he parted his lips and began to kiss Merlin back.

When Arthur's fingers slackened their grip on his arm, Merlin pulled his hand away and finally gave in to the temptation to trace the contours of Arthur's body. He felt the play of muscle under his fingertips as Arthur moved and began to tug at Merlin's tunic. He broke their kiss long enough to drag it up and over Merlin's head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Then he dived back in, exploring Merlin's mouth thoroughly.

Merlin drew in a sharp breath when Arthur's hands began to roam over his body, stroking across the breadth of his shoulders and down to his considerably less muscular chest. Arthur nipped at his bottom lip, then pulled away just far enough to study the terrain his hands were mapping.

"You really are too skinny," Arthur said. "No wonder you never have the strength to hold a sword when I try to teach you."

"I'm quite strong enough, thank you," Merlin said, annoyed.

He proceeded to prove his point by using his weight to shove Arthur bodily across the room. Caught off guard, Arthur was sprawled on his back on the bed with Merlin on top of him before he thought to fight back. Merlin grinned down at him triumphantly.

Arthur laughed in delight. "Not bad, Merlin, it seems I've found a way to motivate you."

Merlin flushed again and as he relaxed Arthur took the opportunity to flip them over so that Merlin was the one pinned down. Arthur's weight pressed their cocks together, both equally hard, and Merlin couldn't find it in him to complain about Arthur making unfair use of his strength. In fact, when Arthur thrust his hips, he rather enjoyed it.


End file.
